Ar:
تصنيف:علم النفس علم النفس هو الدراسات العلمية للسلوك، العقل والتفكير . التسمية يرى العلماء ان جذور علم النفس تأتي من موضوعين هي الفلسفة والفسيولوجيا ، وكلمة سيكولوجية (نفسية) تأتي من الكلمة اليوناينة Psycheisoul والتي تعني الروح و Logos وتعني دراسة العلم ، وفي القرن السادس عشر ، كان معنى علم النفس هو العلم الذي يدرس الروح او الذي يدرس العقل ، وذلك للتمييز بين هذا الإصطلاح وعلم دراسة الجسد ، ومنذ بداية القرن الثامن عشر ، زاد إستعمال هذا الاصطلاح "سايكولوجية" وأصبح منتشرا. بدايته يعتبر علم النفس من العلوم الحديثه التي تم إنشاؤها وإدخالها لأول مرة في المختبرات في عام 1879 على يد عالم النفس الألماني وليم فونت ، وقد استخدم فونت Vont طريقة الاستبطان أو التأمل الذاتي لحل المشكلات وكشف الخبرات الشعورية ، وأطلق فونت على هذا العلم باسم علم دراسة الخبرة الشعورية وبذلك يعتبر فونت هو المؤسس لعلم النفس وهو من قام باستقلالية هذا العلم عن الفلسفة. علم النفس تطور علم النفس كانت مدرسة فونت في علم النفس هو المدرسة البنائية ، وعملية الاستبطان قائمة على التعرف على مشكلات الشخص عن طريق الشخص نفسه ومساعدته في حل هذه المشكلات وتصحيح رؤيته لها فعلى سبيل المثال هناك من يعتقد أن الله خلقه ليعاقبه أو لتكون نهايته في الجحيم ((النار)) وبناء على هذا الاعتقاد يتصرف بتمرد أو يأس أو يكون مضطهد للمجتمع ومضاد له ، فيتم استخدام طريقة الاستبطان مع هذا الشخص لتصحيح هذا الاعتقاد الخاطيء لديه ، ولذلك طرق خاصه مخبرية علمية. لكن بعد ذلك جاء علماء آخرون انتقدوا طريقة فونت بالاستبطان وقالوا إنها طريقة ذاتيه تعتمد على رأي الشخص نفسه ولايمكن تعميمها ، وكذلك تعتمد على رأي الباحث نفسه ورؤيته وحالته النفسيه ، ومن العلماء الذين انتقدوا المدرسة البنائيه هو الأمريكي وليام جيمس حيث ركز على وظائف الدماغ وتقسيماته وماهي وظيفة أجزاء الدماغ ، فمن وظائف الدماغ بشكل مختصر مبسّط هي التفكير والإحساسات والانفعالات ، حيث المنطقه الجبهية تتم فيها عمليات التفكير والتخيل والكلام والكتابه والحركه ، وفي وسط الدماغ منطقة السمع وتفسير الإحساسات وإعطاءها معنى ، والمنطقة الخلفية للجهاز البصري ولتفسير الاحساسات البصرية وهناك منطقة تقع فوق الرقبه من الخلف مباشره تحوي المخيخ والنخاع المستطيل والوصله ، وهم مسؤولون عن توازن الجسم والتنفس وعمليات الهضم وضربات القلب والدوره الدمويه .... الخ ، وأطلق على هذه المدرسة أسم المدرسة الوظيفية . ثم بعد ذلك ظهر انتقاد آخر للمدرستين وقال : إن كان على علم النفس أن يكون علم صحيح ومستقل لايجب أن تتم دراسة مالايمكن رؤيته وغير ملموس وافتراضي كالعقل والذكاء والتفكير لأنها مجرد افتراضات لايمكن إثباتها علميا ، ومن العلماء المنتقدين للوظيفية هو الأمريكي جون واطسون ، وقال يجب دراسة السلوك (( الظاهر )) للإنسان أي ماهو ملموس ويمكن رؤيته ، وتطور بذلك علم النفس كثيرا بعد ظهور هذه المدرسة وهي المدرسة السلوكية ، ومن روادها عالم النفس الشهير الروسي بافلوف ، مؤسس نظرية التعلم ، عندما اجرى اختبارات مخبرية فقد لاحظ بافلوف أن سيلان لعاب الكلب يرتبط بتقديم الطعام ، فقام بتجربه هي : قرع جرس قبل تقديم الطعام ثم يلحقها بالإطعام فيسيل اللعاب ، وبعد تكرار هذه التجربه بدأ يسيل لعاب الكلب لمجرد سماع الجرس دون تقديم الطعام وهذا ما أطلق علي تعلم شرطي . ومن علماء المدرسة السلوكية أيضا هو عالم النفس الأمريكي سكنر صاحب نظرية التعلم الإجرائي ، عندما وضع فأرا في صندوق وقام بتقديم الجبن للفأر عن طريق ضغط الفأر بالصدفه على مكان ما داخل الصندوق وبذلك يبدأ الفأر بالضغط على هذا المكان أو القطعه في الصندوق طلبا للجبن فارتبط ضغط القطعه بتقديم الجبن ومن هنا تتم عملية التعلم الإجرائي لسكنر ، وتم تفسير سلوك الإنسان على أنه عبارة عن مجموعه من المثيرات البيئيه التي يستجيب لها الإنسان وبذلك يتكون السلوك . (( مثير + استجابه = سلوك )) تم انتقاد السلوكية لتشبيهها للإنسان بالآله وأيضا لعدم اعتمادها إطلاقا على العمليات العقليه ، فظهر مجموعه من العلماء الألمان وهم كوفكا ، كوهلر ، وفرتايمر ، وقالوا : الكل لايساوي مجموع الأجزاء كما تقول السلوكية أي لا يتشكل السلوك فقط عن طريق مجموعه من المثيرات البيئيه التي يتعرض لها الفرد وإنما (( الكل = مجموع الأجزاء + النظام العقلي للإنسان = سلوك )) ومن هنا أطلق على مدرستهم بالجشتالت أو الشكل أو الخلفيه أو الكليّة بالمعنى الحرفي Gestalte بالألمانيه ، وهي عباره عن مثير بيئي +عمليات عقلية + استجابه = سلوك . مدارس علم النفس المعاصرة المدرسة السلوكية في علم النفس مؤسس هذه المدرسة هو ج. واطسن (1958-1875) الذي عرف السلوكية بأنها توجه نظري قائمة على مبدأ أن علم النفس العلمي يجب أن يدرس فقط السلوك القابل للملاحظة،و قد أقترح واطسن عام 1913 على علماء النفس أن يتركوا للأبد دراسة الوعي و الخبرات الشعورية و التركيز فقط على السلوكيات التي نستطيع ملاحظتها مباشرة و قد تمسك بهذا المبدأ بناءا على اقتناعه بأن قوة الطريقة العلمية قائمة على كونها قابلة للفحص أي أن الابداعات العلمية يمكن اما فحصها أو رفضها و ذلك عن طريق القيام بالملاحظة المطلوبة ،و ان استعمال أي اسلوب سيعيدنا الى عصر اﻵراء الشخصية حيث تضيع المعرفة. و ترى هذه المدرسة بأن السلوك هو أي استجابة أو نشاط قابل للملاحظة تقوم به العضوية ،و يصر واطسن ان علماء النفس لابد و ان يدرسوا ما يقوله الناس أو يفعله مثل التسوق،لعب الشطرنج، اﻷكل ،مجاملة صديق. كما تطرق واطسن الى موضوع أصل السلوك و هل هو وراثي أم بيئي ،و قد بسط هذه القضية المعقدة أنه طرح سؤال بسيط : هل عازف بيانو مشهور، هل الذي وصله الى الشهرة الوراثة أم البيئة؟ و كان رأي واطسن أن أن كل شيء بيئة ، لقد أهمل عامل الوراثة و ركز على ان السلوك محكوم كليا بالبيئة و قد قال ( لو اخذت دزينة أطفال صحتهم جيدة وأخذهتهم بطريقة عشوائية ودربتهم ليصبحوا متخصصين في إختيار ما هو سيختاره (تاجر ، طبيب ، لص) فمن المستحيل ان يكون العامل وراثي) ومن هنا جاءت المعادلة الرئيسية في المدرسة السلوكية : المثير -> إستجابة وبالرغم من الجدل والنقاشات والتي أثارت أفكار واطسون إلا أن المدرسة ثبتت أقوالها وازدهرت ، ومما ساعد في تطور هذه المدرسة هي دراسات عالم الفسيولوجيا الروسي إيفان بافلوف والذي إستطاع في تجاربه أن يدرب او يعلم الكلب على سيلان لعابه عند سماعه رنين الجرس ، إن سيكوليجية المثير والاستجابة أدت ايضا الى ازدهار علم النفس الحيواني ، حيث أجري الكثير من البحوث في هذا المجال وقد تزامن هذا التقدم في البحث في السلوك الحيواني مع دعم فكرة السلوكيين بأنه لا ضرورة لدراسة السلوك الانساني لانهم لا يعطون عامل المشاعر والرغبات والارادة والحرية لدى الإنسان ، وعامل آخر في دراسة سلوك الحيوان (السيطرة على الحيوان أسهل من السيطرة على الانسان) ومراقبة الحيوان أسهل من مراقبة الانسان ، وبحالة الانسان هناك عوامل كثيرة تتدخل بينما في الحيوان تدخّل العوامل الخارجية والثانية قليل. مدرسة التحليل النفسي بدأت مدرسة التحليل النفسي على يد العالم النمساوي سيجموند فرويد Sigmund Freud ، وكان فرويد طبيب عصبي يبحث في التشريح للأدمغة ومما تتكون وكيفية علاجها بالعقاقير الطبية ، ومن خلال مراجعات المرضى لعيادته في فيينا ، لاحظ فرويد ظاهرة ، وهي مايسمى قديما بالشلل الهيستيري والذي تغير اسمه إلى العصاب التحولي Convesion Hysterya ، وهو عبارة عن شلل بأحد أعضاء الجسم أو فقدان البصر أو السمع أو أحد الحواس ، وأنه ليس هناك أي سبب عضوي لهذا المرض وهذا ما أثار الفضول العلمي لدى فرويد ، مما جعله يتأكد بأن ه مواضيع في علمِ النفس * قائمة المواضيع الأساسية في علم النفس علماء نفسانيون مشهورون شاهد قائمة العلماء النفسانيين ارتباطات خارجية مراجع عن علم النفس * AmoebaWeb Psychology Resources * Psychology News * A Century of Psychology (APA) * Classics in the History of Psychology * Psychology of the Private Individual Critique of Bourgeois Consciousness * Dictionary of Psychology * Encyclopedia of Psychology * Psychology Community & Career News * [http://zerzan.dzabalesku.net/sadrzaj/textz/html/Z_mass-psychology-of-misery.html The Mass Psychology of Misery] by John Zerzan; a criticism of the practice or implication of psychology * Psychology Articles * Psychological Profiling * Pictures of famous psychologists * Psychology Conferences * Psychology Congresses * ScienceDaily Mind and Brain news *Portalpsicologia.org * PsychCentral * Plebius Psychology News * Psychology Career Ladders * Open Access Repository for Psychology جمعيات نفسية * American Psychological Association * American Psychological Society * Australian Psychological Society * British Psychological Society * Buenos Aires Psychoanalytic Association * Canadian Psychological Association * Finnish Psychological Society * Belgian Psychological Association * Singapore Psychological Society إقرأ أيضا *الخجل *لغة الجسد تصنيف:علم النفس af:Sielkunde an:Sicolochía ast:Psicoloxía bg:Психология bn:মনস্তত্ত্ববিদ্যা br:Psikoloji bs:Psihologija ca:Psicologia cs:Psychologie csb:Psychòlogijô cy:Seicoleg da:Psykologi de:Psychologie el:Ψυχολογία en:Psychology eo:Psikologio es:Psicología et:Psühholoogia eu:Sikologia fa:روان‌شناسی fi:Psykologia fr:Psychologie fur:Psicologjie ga:Síceolaíocht gl:Psicoloxía he:פסיכולוגיה hi:मानस शास्त्र hr:Psihologija hu:Pszichológia ia:Psychologia id:Psikologi io:Psikologio is:Sálfræði it:Psicologia ja:心理学 jv:Psikologi ka:ფსიქოლოგია ko:심리학 ku:Psîkolojî ky:Психология la:Psychologia lad:Psicolojiya lb:Psychologie li:Psychologie lt:Psichologija lv:Psiholoģija mk:Психологија ms:Psikologi nl:Psychologie nn:Psykologi no:Psykologi pl:Psychologia pt:Psicologia ro:Psihologie ru:Психология scn:Psicoluggìa sh:Psihologija simple:Psychology sk:Psychológia sl:Psihologija sq:Psikologjia sr:Психологија su:Psikologi sv:Psykologi th:จิตวิทยา tl:Sikolohiya tr:Psikoloji uk:Психологія vi:Tâm lý học war:Psikolohiya zh:心理学